


Ultimo Tango negli Inferi

by Axa89



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, One-Sided Relationship
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-13 23:49:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7990822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axa89/pseuds/Axa89





	Ultimo Tango negli Inferi

Bianca come l'avorio: la tua pelle risplende come se avesse luce propria , la stessa luce che i tuoi occhi emanano quando sei con me , tra le mie braccia ,così vorrei che fosse ma la realtà è ben più triste e squallida dei peggiori dei miei incubi : qui nel tuo letto mi domandi di possederti con forza senza nessuna passione e senza nessuna flessione del tono della tua voce sempre solenne e distaccata

" Rhadamanthys cosa aspetti?"

Sei nuda sotto le lenzuola di seta viola e mi guardi con impazienza : come un padrone che da gli ordini al proprio cane e attende che gli esegua alla lettera...già un cane anzi un giocattolo io sono che può utilizzare e buttare quando vuole e io potente Giudice dell'inferno sono qui senza dignità ai suoi piedi ,davanti alla donna che amo da sempre " nulla , Lady Pandora " " allora spogliati", mi tolgo l'armatura che di solito sfoggio orgoglioso e la getto a terra come se fosse spazzatura e lei sorride soddisfatta , mi libero dei miei vestiti e rimango in piedi nudo come un verme attendendo una sua parola.

" vieni sul letto e scopami" il mio orgoglio grida vendetta ma la mia fedeltà verso di te mi fa agire di conseguenza anche se odio il tono con cui mi comandi: salgo sul letto e so gia come andrà a finire: aprirai le gambe e io farò solo qualche movimento per poi cacciarmi via quando tutto è finito senza nessun contatto e senza baci o carezze, solo un gesto meccanico : un surrogato di un vibratore .

Mi accogli tra le lenzuola e apri le gambe per farti penetrare dal mio membro virile ma questa volta lo schifo che provo è troppo e non  riesco  a fare ciò che mi ordini" non posso " " cosa? come sarebbe a dire non puoi?" "è andata avanti da troppo tempo questa storia milady " per la prima volta ti vedo sconcertata " come osi disubbidirmi? quest'affronto lo pagherai davanti al sommo Hades" come se qualcosa che era sopito si fosse risvegliato , il mio spirito guerriero ha preso il sopravvento " questa volta il sommo Hades non ci deve entrare,è una questione tra noi due, io non sono un giocattolo erotico , sono un uomo e sopratutto un cavaliere e questa volta faremo come voglio io Lady Pandora " 

 


End file.
